Flight 815
by May
Summary: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few oneshots about other people that were on flight 815.
1. Sins of the Father

****

Flight 815

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

****

Sins of the Father

It is possible to provide security against other ills, but as far as death is concerned, we men live in a city without walls.-Epicurus

__

Seven Hours Before the Crash

Father Joseph Shepard nearly sighed as he scanned the crowd at the desk. He could make out a man being rather rude toward a clerk. Why was it that every time he traveled, he ran into that type, angry and rude men who thought the airline was there to only serve them? The priest ran a hand through his dark hair and glanced behind him and toward the fifteen year old girl, his niece. She looked very nervous and there was fear in her dark eyes.

Tam, his niece, had been begging him to get another flight. All week she had begged and pleaded and cried that they take another flight, any other flight, to Los Angeles. She said she didn't want the monsters to get her. Joseph had to laugh at that, his parents weren't overly fond of Tam, but they certainly weren't monsters. Tam's doctors had assured Joseph that her medications would kick in before the flight and that she would calm down. Joseph was starting to be unsure about that bit.

"Tam," Joseph kept his voice calm. "would you like to get on the escalator?" He let out a small chuckle. "Because, I think the people behind you would like to get on the escalator."

The teen glanced behind her and her wide eyes searched the eyes of those behind her. She glanced back at her uncle. "I-I don't want to die." She let out a small sob. "I don't-"

"-Want to move?" Someone's gruff voice asked from behind Tam. Tam jumped and slowly walked onto the escalator. "Finally!"

"Would you please be more gentle with her?" Joseph asked. He was now at the bottom of the escalator and waiting for Tam. When she joined him, he took her hand in his and they made their way to the line.

Once in the line, Joseph put the two bags they would check down and began going over their papers. He wanted everything in order. The plane would be taking off in an hour and he really didn't feel like being forced to get a new flight just because he couldn't find his pass port. "Tam, don't be antsy. You're going to like Los Angeles. And you and you grandparents, well, they'll warm up to you. Just like I have other these past five months. And-"

"I want my Mum." Tam suddenly stated. "I'd really like to see her and Da."

Joseph's dark eyes softened. It had been five months and he had really hoped Tam had dealt with it. But, it seemed she still didn't accept the fact that her parents were not coming back. "Tam, your Mother and Father have," he paused to move their bags and them up in the line. "they've died. Seven months ago. You know that."

"I know." Tam looked at her young uncle like he was crazy. "I'd still like to see them." Her face brightened up. "I'd like to go see them right now. We could get another flight and-"

"Tam." It was a warning and they both knew it. Joseph was in no mood to deal with Tam's fears of flying and of going to another country. "Don't you want to go live in America? Don't you want to finally meet your grandparents? And you have another uncle and an aunt and cousins." He smiled warmly at her. "You can come to my church next Sunday and sit in the first pew and-"

Tam gave him her 'you're serious?' look. "You're not a man of God."

"Tam!" People turned and looked at them, causing Joseph to blush. He lowered his head and his voice. "I'm a priest."

"So? Doesn't make you a man of God. You don't even believe in God anymore." Joseph glared at Tam. "You said! When you visited Mum and Da's graves. You said you don't believe. Asked how a God could allow Da to do-"

"Tam, stop it right now." His voice came out much more angry then he had meant and Joseph mentally cursed himself. "Tam, I'm-"

"Move." Tam cut in. "The line." She pointed. "You have to go up or we'll never make it to the plane and we won't get to see the monsters."

Joseph chuckled and all was forgotten for a moment. "You really need to stop calling your grandparents monsters. I don't think they'll like you calling them that." He picked up the bags and moved forward.

She simply nodded and placed a hand on the side of her stomach. Tam traced the scars lovely with her fingers. Her ears filled with screams and she could just make out the smell of flames. It was-

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Tam's head jolted up and she stared at her uncle for a moment before nodded. Tam took one last look around her before taking her uncle's hand. She allowed him to led her toward the gate and the plane.


	2. China Dolls

****

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

****

China Dolls

True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it be lost.  
-Charles Caleb Colton

__

Six Hours and Twenty Minutes Before the Crash

Tom Twain always assumed he had become friends with Barry Finn because of their names. Their names always reminded Tom of two boys from Mark Twain's books. Tom also always assumed that he had only become close to Barry's younger sister because of Barry. Of course that wasn't true. Even after Barry's death Tom still wanted to be by Barry's younger sister. He supposed that was why he had dropped everything and rushed to Australia with Finn had called him. Tom still needed and wanted Finn in his life.

She had called him up one night at four in the morning and tearfully begged for Tom to come get her. She had said that the man she had gone to Australia with wasn't treating her right and that she didn't want to stay anymore. And like an idiot, Tom had gotten on a plane the next morning and headed off to take her home.

Now, the two of them sat in chairs and waited to board flight 815. Tom watched Finn from the corner of his blue eyes and wondered if she was alright. It had always been her to take care of him and now it was different and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"They'll know." Finn stated softly. She didn't look up from her hands, but Tom knew she was looking at him through her long hair. "Everyone will see it on my face." Finn looked at Tom and he flinched when he saw her black eye and bruises. "All those people on that stupid plane will know I'm some abused girl and," Finn sighed heavily. "and somehow they'll know what I did about it."

"You didn' do anythin'." Tom told her. He tried to smile, but failed. So, instead he awkwardly patted Finn's arm. "What you did, you had to do. No one blames you. And no one will know. Know why? Cause second we get on that plane, it's over."

Finn nodded slowly. "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while. Finn stared down at her hands and Tom just looked straight ahead.

"Tom?" Tom looked over at Finn. "Do you remember when we first met? It was my fifteenth birthday and Barry brought you to the group home I was at. You," she chuckled softly to herself. "you bought me a crappy card. I thought it was strange that a twenty-five year old man would be hanging out with a nineteen year old kid. But, then Barry told me you had taken him under your wing."

"Yeah," Tom nodded slowly. "I always liked your brother." It hit him and he shook his head with a chuckle. "I can' believe I've know you seven years."

"Still see a kid who was so happy to get a China doll from her big brother, do ya?" Finn teased.

"Nah, you're a grown girl now." Tom awkwardly looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and slightly dirty. But, why should he? Three weeks ago he and Finn and been close, so close that it had come as a shock when she actually left to go with that abusive bastard to Australia. Then again, it had probably just been because of Barry's death. "Wait here." Tom smiled at Finn as he got up and walked over to the gift shop.

He returned a few minutes later with a bag, which he handed to Finn the second he sat down. "You thought I forgot? Today's your birthday. Happy 22nd, Finn."

Finn beamed as she opened the bag. A small gasp escaped her lips as she pulled out a box, with a china doll inside it. It looked like the one her brother had gotten her seven years ago: dark hair and eyes, dressed in a little pink dress with a matching pink bow in the hair. "Oh, Toms, she's…thank you."

Tom shrugged in that way of his that made it seem like he bought women dolls every day and that it wasn't anything huge. "Yeah, well, you're welcome…I guess. Whatever, you know. Just happy birthday."

Finn opened the box and pulled the doll out. She smoothed its hair out and held the doll close to her chest. "It's the best birthday gift in seven years. You're-you're simply the best."

Tom rolled his eyes upward. He had never been good at emotions. "Don' you dare go all girl on me now, darlin'."

Finn smiled a sad smile. "I've missed that." She told him softly. "I've missed you calling me things. I've just missed you, period." She looked at the doll's head and then up at Tom. "Toms, maybe when we get back to the states, you could call me darlin' more often? Maybe you could call me all kinds of things more often? And -and maybe you can buy me more china dolls?"

"You're saying, what? You want me and you to hang out more? Darlin', knowin' what we both know…I'd say we'll be spending a hell out of a lot of time together." He reached out and lovingly smoothed out Finn's blonde hair. "We're goin' to be just fine. It's me and you against the world."

"Yeah, we get on that plane and our destinies change forever. Are you willing to deal with that, just for me?" She searched his eyes for an answer, but as always they held none. What was the answer, was the forehead kiss he gave her.


	3. The Pretty One and the Smart One

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

A/N 2: I would like to thank my reviewer for the reviews. :) I have thought about going back and exploring the characters in chapters later on. I have a few more chapters I would like to write first. Actually, I have this idea of Walt and Tam meeting outside a restroom, I just think they would have an interesting talk about fathers. ;)

The Pretty One and The Smart One

The course of true love never did run smooth- Midsummer Night's Dream

Six Hours and Fifteen Minutes Before the Crash

"We are going to be late." Richard 'Lance' Lansford stated in his usual 'whatever' tone. Nothing ever seemed to phase him, including the fact that they were going to be late for their flight back to the states.

"Well, if we are late…then we are late." Edwina 'Ed' Lansford said with a shrug. "There's always another flight."

"And you're parents would love that. I "kidnap", -please notice the sarcastic quotation marks I've just made with my fingers- their youngest daughter and whisk her away to Vegas, where I marry her. Then, we hop a plane to Oz for a three day honeymoon. Not that we need it, as we've had sex before." Lance glanced at a nun that was walking into the airport with them. "Hi, sister. She's my wife now, so stop glaring at me. We're going to have sex again. Maybe even on the plane."

Ed let out a loud and clear laugh. "Lance! I am not having sex with you on a plane."

"Yeah, but you got to admit it, freaking out the religious folks is half the fun of living." Lance winked at Ed. They linked hands and started to where they needed to go.

"So, do you think that your old man is going to have a heart attack or just skip to having me put in jail?" He narrowed his eyes on his new wife. "Think he'll bring up the fact that I bedded you when I was nineteen and you were sixteen? Sure, it was years ago, but your Dad hates me."

Ed bit her lower lip. "I'm just wondering what my Uncle Mo will do to you? I mean, sure he liked you before…but, now? Man practically raised me. And what is Granddad going to say? Oh, and Uncle-"

"Stop! You are aware that you have way too many male role models in your life? Cut some cords, Eds."

Ed just made a face before taking Lance's hand and kissing it gently. "Okay, I'll cut you as soon as we get back to Orange County."

The couple were now standing in front of the check in. "You're not funny, you know. You're the pretty one, I'm the funny one. Try and keep it straight, me dear." Lance looked at the clerk. "Hi, the Lansford family, flight 815."

Ed just smirked at her husband. She walked away from him and toward the gate, a moment later Lance was by her side. "You're comp-" He was cut off by the sound of Ed's cell phone. Ed took it out of her pocket and they both looked down, it was her Granddad's number.

Ed answered in a breezy tone. "Hello, Granddad. Is Grandma with you? She is. And Gramps, and Uncle Mo, and Uncle Joey, and Great Grandfather and even my Dad. Wow, that's a lot of people in one room that hate each other." She looked toward Lance and cracked a smile. "I wasn't being cute. I was being me. I'm witty. Ask anyone, ask Lance. Yeah…oh…" Ed rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall a foot from the gate. "Mmm…yeah." She put her free hand out and moved it around, to let Lance know that her Granddad wasn't shutting up. "Mmm…I see. Arresting and annulling if there was a marriage. Yeah, but Lance looks awful in orange. Really. He is here with me, touching me actually. Inappropriately?" Lance raised an eyebrow from where he stood; not touching her. "Is there any other way? He's been touching me that way for years. All over the place."

"Tell them about the junior dance and the janitor's closet." Lance stage whispered. He paused. "I never did find my tie."

Ed just smiled as she turned her cell off. "Here's the news,"

"Do share." Lance interrupted.

"We get back home and they're having you arrested for kidnapping and the marriage is to be annulled. They plan on bringing up the fact that you stole their car and uh, something about statutory rape." Ed shrugged. "So it should be a party when we get back."

"I'll wear my bells." Lance gave the stewardess their tickets. "I'm going to be put in jail and have a three hundred pound cell mate named Tiny or Laurie." He told her with a wink. The stewardess just stared at the young couple. "Me dear?"

"Mmm?"

"I do not look forward to our 'Welcome Home' party." He paused. "Think it would be rude of me to wish this plane would crash or at least run out of gas. You know, so we'd have a few more days to just be us. Just be perfect."

Ed chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "You know, Lance, I do think it would be a little rude of you. Best to not wish we'd crash, though the running out of gas idea is a good one. You just find a way to get to the cockpit and tell the pilot that we've run out of gas and have to pull over. It worked on me."

Lance chuckled. "You're not funny, you know. You're the pretty one, I'm the funny one. Try and keep it straight, my love." He smiled at her, took her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her hand.


	4. Not Really

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea. If I did, would I be writing fanfic?

Not Really….

This above all: to thine own self be true-Hamlet

Five Hours and Seven Minutes Before the Crash

When he had told his parents that he was going to be a doctor, they had been thrilled. Their only child, a doctor! What kind would he be? Had he thought of the hospital he'd like to intern at? Had- He had had to stop them there and make it clear to them. He was going to be a child psychologist and work with the welfare service. His parents hadn't been that happy with that. To top that off he had had to deal with his parent's mocking him. They'd introduce him as their son, the 'doctor'. It was humiliating.

"Pardon me, sir?" He looked up too see an attractive stewardess. "Would you like a drink or a pillow? Magazine?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you." With that said, he went back to his lap top.

"Oh, you're a doctor." He looked up at the stewardess and then at the email he had been writing, he had written 'Dr.' "Doctor, we've got a pregnant girl toward the front and-"

"I'm not a doctor." He cut in. "Not really. I'm a child psychologist. I don't really know enough about-"

"That's okay." She smiled one of those fake stewardess smiles. "If you need anything, just ask." She smiled again and he noticed her teeth were unusually white. "Sir." She nodded and walked away.

He went back to his email, but found that he just couldn't write it anymore. The whole thing with the stewardess had bothered him. She had actually been disappointed that he wasn't a 'real' doctor. Well, was it his fault that some idiot pregnant woman was flying? No. No, it was not.

_You're bitter._ He thought. He mentally scoffed. _You are actually bitter that you chose to work with children in a field you love instead of going to medical school and become a doctor. Need a remind you, that you hate the sight of blood? That you're freaked out by the mere thought of other people and their waste? Thought not._

He angrily closed his lap top. The thing was, he had done what he wanted to in live and he wasn't happy with himself. He hadn't been completely honest with himself, he supposed. If he had just gone to medical school like his parents had wanted, it would all be different. With a deep sigh, he opened his lap top again and started work on the email: "From the Desk of Dr. Seth Mitchell, I regret to inform you that I will not be attending this year's country club-" He shook his head and erased the email. Who was he kidding? He'd go to the thing and he'd let himself be the butt of everyone's jokes. He was weak that way. And deep down he knew he'd always be weak.

* * *

kokobunny-I'm not sure if I'll ever out right say what happens to them. I think, for now, it's up to the reader. Though, ideas for a whole series are swimming around my head right now.

Freckles-Thank you. :)

suspencer-Thank you. This chapter isn't my favorite, but maybe you'll like it. I think it is more a character study that I'll have to write more on, then anything else.

Nell-Thanks for the two reviews.


	5. Not So Strong and Not Free

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

Not So Strong and Not Free

Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor; it must be demanded by the oppressed.-Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.

Four Hours Until the Crash

Anna had always been strong, but she wasn't free. Freedom was something she still had yet to demand, strength was something she had been born with. When she had been very little, Anna had gained the attention of the most popular boy in her junior high school. For her troubles, she had been mocked and tortured by the boy's 'fan club'. But, Anna had not cried, she had simply spit at their feet and limped home. The next week her father had made her change schools. He had asked her why she had been strong enough to stand up to the bullies, but not free enough to fight back. Anna's answer had been simple: "I just don't have it yet, Dad."

During her sophomore year at college, Anna had gone to her Dad and asked him for money. She was majoring in something he didn't approve of and she was going to a school he didn't like. So, it was really no surprise when he told her he'd make her a deal: he'd pay for her next two or even three years of college if she move closer to home and if she changed her major to one he liked. Despite everything that her friends and own mind told her, Anna agreed and switched schools the next semester. She wasn't free of her father's will. Anna knew she was strong enough to make it on her own, but not free enough to be alone.

Now at twenty-five, Anna was still strong and yet still not free. She could not seem to demand her freedom from her father and her own way of thinking. Even when she'd chosen her job. It was her job that had brought her to Australia. The specifics were not important, but the fact that she had done the job with flying colors would be important to her boss.

"Pardon," Anna reached out and gently touched a passing steward's arm. The steward glanced at Anna and smiled charmingly. "I was wondering if I could get some kind of drink. You understand, a scotch or hell even a juice. I am just thirstier then a dog in the desert." It was then that she decided her southern belle accent was rather annoying. The next person she spoke to, well it would be in a new and exciting accent. "Thank you so much, sweetness."

Anna waited until the steward had left her before she took her seatbelt off and got out of her seat. She made her way to a restroom and went inside it. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before she took her wig off and let her natural strawberry hair flow over her shoulders. Anna ran a hand through her hair and smiled at herself. In just a few more hours she'd be paid a little over three million for a job well done.

Anna took her jacket off and removed her federal ID from the waist of her jeans. Finally, she removed her gun from its holder. _You are a master at this job._ she thought to herself. The only problem with her job had been what she had done in Australia. Then again, a job was a job. _And you feel badly? No, no, you're…the fed that's on the plane._ Anna shook her head and sat down on the toilet, she needed time to think. It wasn't like the fed was going to ask to see her ID and even if he did, there was no way he could tell it was a fake. No one at the airport had seen it as a fake.

She took a deep breath before standing and putting the brunette wig back on. Taking a moment, she waited before putting the gun and ID back on. As far as the airline knew, she was going to escort a dangerous murder back to Australia. Yeah, that wasn't all that true. In fact, it wasn't true at all.

Anna left the rest room and went back to her seat. A moment later the steward returned and gave her a juice, she thanked him kindly and began to slowly drink. As she drink, she looked back on the last week and on everything she had done. While she had made six million, with another three million to be collected shortly, she had also-maybe- damned her soul. Looking around, she noticed some children on the plane. It was then that she remembered there had also been a rather pregnant woman at the airport. _Well, you are responsible for the deaths of two innocent people. But on the plus side, you'll make nine million in one week. _Anna laughed to herself. _Oh, you so deserve to be damned for the rest of time. Whatever you've got coming you deserve._


	6. The Scott Montgomery

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for 'Lost'. I do own all characters that do not appear of the show. Also, I do not own any quotes or song lyrics, they belong to whoever wrote them.

The Scott Montgomery

Fame! I'm goin' live forever!-_Fame_

Three Hours and Twenty Minutes Until the Crash

Scott Montgomery had once been a star. At age seventeen, Scott had gotten a role on the drama _The New People_; the show lasted seven seasons and won several Emmys. During his time on _The New People_, Scott was also in five hit movies. So, he always thought he'd be okay when the show went off the air. He wasn't-Scott was no longer a star. Three years after the show had ended, Scott was a has been-he was twenty-seven.

He always thought that the trouble of it was that he had peaked to early. He should have held off on acting until he was older or wiser or both.

Scott sat in the back of the plane, wishing for the days of first class. If _The New People_ had still been on, he would have been in first class. He would have been enjoying a large amount of adult drinks instead of sitting next to a woman that would not shut the hell up. Like Scott really cared about her four grandchildren.

He excused himself and made his way to one of the restrooms; sadly it was occupied. Scott knocked and a female voice answered him: "I'm sorry, I'll just be a moment." Scott noticed that the woman sounded slightly upset. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but she sounded so sad.

"You okay in there?" Scott asked gently. He wasn't very good with people and he hoped that he sounded caring. "I could get someone."

"No!" The voice shouted through the door. "I'm really fine, promise." There was a moment of silence before the door opened and a young woman squeezed her way out of the tiny bathroom. She was, oddly enough, wearing sunglasses. "See, I promised you." It was then that Scott noticed the young woman's pretty accent-Australian. The woman gave him a half smiled before squeezing past him and returning to her seat.

Scott stared after the pretty woman for a moment. _You should have asked_ _her, her name. She didn't even seem to know who you are. Damn, she was pretty. That's it, you are going to ask her, her name before the end of this flight. _That settled, Scott went inside the tiny restroom.

When he got out, Scott could not find the pretty woman, which meant that he was forced to go back to his seat and listen to the woman talk about her grandchildren and how this one had just learned to ride a bike and how that one had just taken his first steps and how the other one was graduating high school and how that other one was just so smart. It was enough to make Scott want to gag.

Finally, after twenty minutes, Scott turned to the woman. "Look, I'm real happy you're grandkids are so damn great, but I've got a hang over and I haven't had a drink or sex in hours." The woman just stared at Scott in disbelief. "So shut up, please. Just for a couple of hours. Watch the movie or something." The woman looked shocked and then upset. She made a huff noise before putting her head phones on to watch the movie. "Finally." Scott muttered to himself.

Scott sat in his seat and stared out the window for a long time. He knew once he got to Los Angeles everything would be perfect again. He was going to be a star again and he would never have to sit next to a talkative old bat again. Nope, he'd be able to sit in first class and enjoy adult drinks. Scott would be invited to all the new hot spots and get to have lots of sex with pretty 'It' girls of the moment. No longer would he be called 'That guy from that television I used to watch.' or 'That guy from that movie I loved as a kid'. No, he'd be Scott Montgomery again. He'd be **The **Scott Montgomery. It would all be ideal. He just had to get to Los Angeles.

"Sorry." Scott looked up at the sound of the voice. It was the pretty woman from the restroom. She had seemed to wave down a flight attendant. And luck of lucks, the woman was just five rows up and one aisle over. He made a note to go talk to her as soon as the flight attendant left.

It was then that Scott decided things were finally going his way. He'd charm the girl and get her number. Then when they got to Los Angeles, they'd have a quickie and he'd go to his meeting. In six months _Entertainment _magazine would name him a come back kid. In a year, he'd be the 'It' man of the moment. In two years, he'd make the top ten on all the hundred most powerful lists. In just a few hours Scott would go from 'that guy from that thing' to **The **Scott Montgomery. It would be perfect and all he had to do was fly to Los Angeles.


	7. Airplane Restrooms: The Place Where Fate...

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for 'Lost'. I do own all characters that do not appear of the show. Also, I do not own any quotes or song lyrics, they belong to whoever wrote them.

Airplane Restrooms: The Place Where Fates Are Decided

Two Hours and Ten Minutes Before the Crash

Girl knows things; things she shouldn't, things she couldn't.-_Firefly_; 'Objects in Space'

It made Tam Shepard giggle when her uncle told her she shouldn't go to the restroom alone. As if anything bad could happen to her on a plane. Well, at that moment anyway. Tam knew nothing bad was due to happen for another two hours and ten minutes. And after that, well the badness would happen and happen and happen.

The fifteen year old stood outside the restrooms and waited her turn. She was not surprised when a little boy joined her a moment later. After all airplanes were not know for having a huge number of restrooms. "There are people in there." Tam stated. "We have to wait a bit."

The boy, who Tam decided was about ten, nodded. He stood awkwardly across from her. "Okay." He sounded a little sad.

"I'm Tam." Tam told him.

The boy made a face, clearly he did not like her name. "Walt." He told her after a moment.

Tam smiled. "Are you going to California? I am. I have to live with my grandparents now."

Walt seemed interested. "Why?"

She looked around before leaning closer. "My Da and Mum are dead. They died a few months ago. It took hospital a long time to find my grandparents on my Mum's side. I wanted to stay where I was living. It was nice there, nicer then our last place." Walt just looked at her. Tam shrugged. "We moved around a lot. Da and Mum liked to travel, I guess."

Walt nodded, understanding. "Yeah." He ideally made round circles on the carpet using the foot of his sneaker. "I have to live with my Dad. My Mom died and I couldn't stay with my other Dad."

Tam smiled. "Sucks to be us."

Walt returned a shadow of a smile. "Yeah."

They were silent for a bit.

"Could form a club." Tam volunteered suddenly. "Have meetings and tee-shirts. But, we won't know each other long enough for all that." She sighed. "Oh well, it was a nice idea."

Walt gave Tam a confused look. When the first restroom became free a moment later, he quickly went in it and did not look back.

That was when Tam knew. Walt would be alright. He and his beloved Vincent and Michael would be alright. And even though she knew that in the end she would not be alright, the thought that Walt would made her a little happier. The two of them had their fates decided and they could not change it.

As Tam walked into the opposite restroom, it made her giggle because it was then that she realized that their fates had been decided outside airplane rest rooms.


	8. Lonely Boy

****

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for 'Lost'. I do own all characters that do not appear of the show. Also, I do not own any quotes or song lyrics, they belong to whoever wrote them.

****

Lonely Boy

__

Two Hours Before the Crash

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known - Green Day, 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'

Josh Dylan was seventeen and traveling alone. Not that he minded, after all he had been all over the world in his short time on the planet. His mother was rich and so they traveled anywhere and every where she wanted. However, Josh's mother had decided that she wanted to return home to Maine-which meant she needed to beg her parents for money. Not wanting Josh to deal with the family, Josh's mother had bought him a plane ticket to Los Angeles. He would spend a month enjoying the sites and he would meet up with his mother back at their Australian apartment.

So, that meant he got a whole month away from his controlling mother and her newest and very young boyfriend. That made Josh very happy. He was seventeen and no seventeen year old boy should have to deal with his mother the way Josh had to deal with his. _'I'm your best friend. You don't need to know your peers, Joshua. They'd only use you for your money. Besides, they are all beneath you. You graduated high school early. Yale can wait a year. Come travel with me. We'll travel together just as soon as I go see my parents.' _That was the last thing Josh's mother had said to him before she had gotten on her plane the day before. If Josh's math was correct, his mother would be charming her mother right about now. The thought of that made Josh sick to his stomach.

He looked around him and unexpectedly felt pleased with himself. He was glad that he had changed his ticket from first class to his current seat. Josh hated being rich and he was quite certain that if he had had a say in the matter, he wouldn't have been born rich. Rich kids ended up getting stuck with parents like his.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" Josh glanced up at a pretty flight attendant. He held in a smile, almost giddy that he had been called 'sir'.

"No, no." Josh waved a hand. "I'm just fine, thank you." He gave the attendant a small smile before going back to his magazine.

Josh waited until she was gone before putting the magazine down, he hadn't really wanted to read it anyway. In reality, he just didn't really know how to deal with people. Sure he could order room service in ten different languages, but he could hardly have a conversion with a girl his own age. He wasn't very good with the whole peer thing.

"Pull!" Such a strange word to say on an airplane. Josh leaned out into the aisle and looked behind him. It had been a young girl that had spoken, her accent a strange mix of Irish, Australian and American. She seemed to be having a fight with the man that was sitting next to her. Already flight attendants were trying to calm her down. She really did not seem right in the head.

Josh watched with interest as the man and two flight attendants tried to keep the girl sitting. She seemed to have an unusual strength and she seemed very determined to get out of her seat. The girl was babbling something or other and it made Josh nervous. It made him down right terrified when her eyes caught his. She stared at him for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, she mouthed 'Alone', before stopping. In a flash she was calm again, sitting silent and still in her seat. At first he thought it was something he had done, but then he noticed that the man sitting next to her had a needle, which he placed back in a little black bag.

Josh quickly sat correctly in his seat and stared straight ahead. That had been too strange. It had been like the girl was trying to tell him something. Of course, she couldn't have been, because they didn't know one another, still it had been rather creepy. He felt a shiver run down his back. The girl had mouthed 'Alone' to him. What had that meant? Did she mean he shouldn't be alone. That he was alone? Or was she not even talking to him. Or was she just some crazed person who had to be drugged to be on a plane? Josh settled on the last one. After all, it wasn't like the girl knew him or anything. And it wasn't like he was _alone _alone. He wouldn't be alone for the rest of his days. He'd make friends one day. Right? Right. Josh would not be alone forever and he knew it. That crazy girl had been just crazy and he…he would not always be alone. One day, he would be surrounded by people.


	9. Miracles

****

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for 'Lost'. I do own all characters that do not appear of the show. Also, I do not own any quotes or song lyrics, they belong to whoever wrote them.

****

Miracles

One Hour and Two Minutes Until the Crash

Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That She Doesn't Really Understand - Jem, 'Maybe I'm Amazed'

"Sorry." She had reached her arm out into the aisle, hoping that someone would see it and help her out. She really needed another juice and wasn't sure if anyone had seen her.

"Ms. Cohen?" One of the flight attendants was beside her. "Do you need something?"

"Juice." She answered with a small smile. "You can call me Georgia." She added after a moment.

The flight attendant smiled and patted Georgia on the arm. "Of course, Georgia. You certainly like your juice."

"I drink apple juice when I get nervous." Georgia explained. "I'm an awful flier."

"We all get a little nervous. Besides, I hear that you're flying to Los Angeles to be apart of something very important. That makes it alright to be nervous."

Georgia fixed her sunglasses so they would be more firm on her nose. "I reckon." She sighed deeply. "Still doesn't help me out, though."

The flight attendant smiled again. "I'll get your juice."

Georgia smiled. "Thank you very much. And thank you for being so kind."

"It's the least we can do for a little miracle like yourself." She patted Georgia's arm. "I'll just be a minute."

Georgia sat in her seat and stared straight ahead. In just a few hours she would be speaking in front of a very large room full of scientist and university professors. They were calling her a miracle, but was she really? A miracle was supposed to be huge and what had happened to her was hardly anything. The worst thing was, the so called miracle seemed to be fading away. Slowly but surely the so called miracle was leaving and she was turning back into the person she was seven weeks ago.

__

Jesus once made the cripple walk and the blind men see. So, it is possible for me to have this miracle. Then again, it's leaving me so maybe it wasn't just a miracle, but some kind of freaky thing that happened to me. _So-_

"Here's your juice, Georgia." The flight attendant was back. "Do you-"

"Please."

"Not problem." The flight attendant took Georgia's hand and gently placed the cup in Georgia's hand. "It's right there, little and filled just a bit."

"Thanks." She lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip.

"I'll be in the back. Just say if you need anything." The flight attendant patted Georgia's arm.

Georgia was left alone again. She sat there, sipping her juice and thinking about the 'miracle' that was supposed to have happened to her and the fact that the 'miracle' seemed to be leaving her even quicker then when it had showed up.

__

Maybe I'm in the middle of something that I don't really understand. Jesus made blind men see. He made cripples walk.

Georgia could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. _He made blind men see. I s-saw outlines, shapes. Why would he take that away from me?_ The doctors were calling her some kind of miracle, the truth was Georgia did not yet know the meaning of the word.


	10. Bernard

****

A/N: Because I thought the idea of the other people on the flight was interesting. For your reading pleasure, I have for you a few one-shots about other people that were on flight 815. They are all original or semi-original characters, though there are no Mary Janes. That's right, you won't find 'so and so was Sawyer's lover.' Now, if these characters died or if they are somewhere on the island, while I guess it's really what you think.

Also, I'm going with a guess and saying the plane crashed six hours after take off.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for 'Lost'. I do own all characters that do not appear of the show. Also, I do not own any quotes or song lyrics, they belong to whoever wrote them.

Bernard

__

Seven Minutes Until the Crash

"He always had me hold his wedding ring."- Rose, _Lost_

Whenever they flew he always had her hold his wedding ring. He couldn't quit remember why, but Bernard knew that Rose remembered. She was always good at remembering things like that. To him they were just old habits, but to Rose they meant something. Bernard knew that Rose's ability to remember all kinds of things was one of the many reasons he loved her.

When they had been waiting in line, Rose had asked for Bernard's wedding ring and he had given it up without any argument. It was they way they did things. Habits that they couldn't break. In a way, the whole ring thing made them both feel a little better. It made his fingers feel better anyway.

Now they were roughly six hours into their flight and Bernard was feeling anxious. Rose wasn't the biggest fan of flying and she was nervous, which made Bernard nervous. He just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was certain it wasn't from the meal.

"Rose," Bernard glanced over at his wife. "honey, I think I'm just going to head back to the restroom for a minute."

Rose smiled at Bernard and got up so he could leave. She bumped into the arm of the seat opposite them and told the anxious man sitting there that she was sorry. Bernard just made an 'ops' face and headed back to the restroom.

On his way there, he passed by a rather pregnant young girl and wondered where the father was. It dawned on him that the girl must not be married. _Young people. _He also passed by a young man that looked like he had ants in his pants. Bernard shook his head sadly and continued on his way.

When he got to the tiny restroom, he went on in. When Bernard was finished, he headed back to Rose; however, he was forced to stop at one point as the young man from earlier ran down the aisle. What one God's green Earth was going on? It was then that he felt the plane move in a very shaky way. He suddenly thought of Rose and started toward his wife again. But, the plane was shaking even more now and people were moving about like pin balls in a machine. Oxygen masks were following from above. Bernard had no choice but to quickly sit and put a seat belt on. He grabbed an oxygen mask and thought of Rose.

****

A/N: There you have it. Ten chapters of what different people were going through or doing right before or during the flight. I'm finished with this series now; however, you might get more from me. I'm tossing around ideas for a couple of new series. Maybe some 100 word drabbles? Or a series about some survivors that aren't in the spot light or maybe a whole new group that were in the back of the plane and are on a different island near by-could call it 'Missing'.


End file.
